If I Die Young
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: The Cullen's are gathering witnesses against the Volturi. The Denali Coven agree to help them and bring along their newest member, Serena. She and Garrett meet when the Cullen's convince him to come and be a witness too.
1. Chapter 1

If I Die Young

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N-So I recently fell completely in love with Lee Pace, who plays Garrett. This is the result.**

* * *

Garrett walked through the Cullen house.

Most of the other vampires were out hunting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something or _someone_ duck around a corner. "Hello?" he asked, "You can come out. I won't hurt you".

"Sarena, you can come out", Carlisle said walking over to where she was hiding.

Garrett watched as Carlisle coaxed her from her hiding place.

If he had any, the breath in Garrett's body would have left him.

She was stunning.

"This Sarena, the newest member of the Denali Coven", Carlisle said leading the girl over to him.

He immediately grabbed her hand, but the moment he did, something happened. His entire life flashed before his eyes.

Everything that happened to him leading up to this point.

He let go of her hand and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry", she squeaked. She turned and hid her face in Carlisle's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "What the hell was that?" Garrett asked, panting.

"Sarena has the ability to see a person's entire past. It only happens once when she touches people she's never met before", Carlisle explained, "With objects, it's different".

Garrett stumbled to his feet.

"He's okay", Carlisle told her.

Sarena turned her head and looked at Garrett.

"See? I'm fine", Garrett said.

Sarena let go of Carlisle.

Garrett reached for her hand again and brought it up to his lips. He placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Garrett", he told her, releasing her hand.

She brought her hand to his cheekbone, tracing under his eye with her thumb.

"Garrett survives on human blood", Carlisle explained to her.

She jerked her hand back.

"He's not dangerous", Carlisle said.

"He takes human life", she said.

Garrett watched her walk away.

"Give her some time. She'll come around", Carlisle told him, "Eleazar and Carmen keep her very sheltered because she is so young".

"How old is she? In human years?" Garrett asked.

"16", Carlisle said, "She was turned two years ago".

"She _is_ young", Garrett said.

"With lives like ours, age hardly matters", Carlisle said.

"Yeah", Garrett sighed, "But she's so different than us. We've lived for centuries. She grew up in this time".

"But she with her ability she can learn so much more than us", Carlisle said, "After a century, she could be a fountain of knowledge. Think of the things she could do with that knowledge. The people she could help".

"You always were an optimist", Garrett said.

"I like to see the good in people. Sarena, I have a feeling, is like that too", Carlisle said. Carlisle patted Garrett on the shoulder and left the younger vampire with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - So after viewing Breaking Dawn Part 2 yet again, I realized that I brought Garrett in a tad bit early. But I like how things are going, so I'm going to continue with my timeline. **

* * *

The thing that Garrett loved about Sarena was her childlike curiosity.

She walked around the house touching things like a small child unable to keep their hands to themselves. She was so innocent and it drew Garrett to her like a moth to a flame.

His soul was blood red with the people he had killed in his lifetime, but hers was pure as snow.

As more vampires arrived, the more curious she became.

She wanted to know everything about them, but always made sure to ask first before touching them.

* * *

Today, they were outside showcasing their powers.

Benjamin was kneeling in front of Renesmee. He took her hand in his and twisted it. He opened her hand and swirled his hand over her palm.

Dust rose up and became a small tornado.

Sarena giggled as it swirled up into the air.

Garrett smiled as she stood underneath it and looked at it.

She held her palm out and it landed in it. But her smile dropped when the dust settled.

Garrett was by her side in a flash, smoothing his hand over her hair and back. He kissed the top of her head in an effort to comfort her.

She let the dust drop from her hand and jerked away from Garrett. She flashed back into the house.

"What's her problem?" Jacob asked.

"Sarena is very sensitive", Edward explained.

"I did not mean to upset her", Benjamin said.

"She'll be fine after awhile", Edward said.

Garrett went back into the house and followed Sarena's scent to the back porch. He stood next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She said nothing.

"Well, I'm getting kind of hungry", he said, "Did you maybe want to go hunting with me?"

"Like a date?" she asked him.

Garrett smiled and laughed. "If you want to call it that", he said.

"Then yeah. I'd like that", she told him. She took his hand in hers and led him into the woods.

* * *

They hunted for a couple of hours.

It had taken quite a few animals to sate Garrett's hunger since he was used to feeding on humans.

"If you keep eating like that, those ruby red eyes of yours are going to be golden like mine", she told him.

Garrett placed his hand on her cheek. "Well I think your eyes are beautiful. Like you", he said.

If Sarena could blush, she would have.

No one had ever thought she was beautiful.

"Sarena", a voice said.

She turned and saw Eleazar standing there.

Garrett dropped his hand.

"Goodnight, Garrett", she said.

"Goodnight, Sarena", he said.

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheekbone, before following Eleazar inside.

Garrett watched her go inside. He turned back to the woods and leaned up against the wooden railing of the deck. Garrett knew his feelings for Sarena were borderline wrong, but he couldn't deny them for much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - Yay for two updates in one day!**

* * *

Garrett purposefully avoided Sarena over the next few days.

Sarena spent most of her days in Edward's room as more vampires arrived. She loved being able to lie on the couch and see the forest around her while she contemplated her growing feelings for Garrett.

"Sarena", Carmen said, "Come outside. You can't hide in here forever". Carmen stroked the girl's hair.

Sarena looked up at her adoptive mother. "You know?" she asked her.

"I see the way he looks at you. Just like Eleazar looks at me", Carmen said.

Sarena got up and followed her outside, along with the rest of the Denali coven. She turned her head and saw Garrett.

He must have been talking to one of her sisters.

Kate grabbed Bella's hand and said, "Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. Shoulda put her on her ass".

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated", Garrett said.

Sarena grabbed Garrett's wrist.

He looked down at the young vampire.

"Maybe it only works on the weak", Kate said, egging him on.

Garrett reached towards Kate.

"Garrett, I wouldn't", Carlisle told him.

His finger touched her palm and he dropped to his knees.

Kate found herself on the ground with Sarena on top of her, her fangs bared.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Sarena", Eleazar scolded.

She looked up and growled at him.

Garrett picked himself up off the ground.

Sarena turned her head and Kate took this moment to shock Sarena. Sarena cried out and dropped to the ground next to Kate.

"Kate!" Carmen scolded.

"What? She started it!" Kate said getting up.

Garrett knelt down next to Sarena and stroked her hair. When she whimpered, Garrett felt a fierce anger. He stood up to his full height and started to advance on Kate.

Carmen stepped in between them.

The older vampires observed this situation.

It was clear what was going on here.

Garrett went back to Sarena's side and helped her up.

She clung to Garrett's jacket.

He stroked her hair as she shook.

"Garrett, why don't you take Sarena inside", Carlisle said.

Garrett picked Sarena up and carried her inside.

* * *

By that night, Sarena had recovered from Kate's shock, but the two hadn't spoken.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime", Eleazar said.

The Cullen's were holding a meeting on how to deal with the Volturi.

Instead of sitting with her coven, Sarena stood with Garrett.

"So he's done this before?" Bella asked.

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern", Eleazar said.

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant", Carlisle explained.

"This person always has an ability", Eleazar said, "And they're always given a place with the Guard".

"This is all about Alice", Edward said, "He has no one like her".

"Which is why she left", Bella said.

"Why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked.

"To spread the word that justice has been served", Alistair said, "After he slaughters an entire coven".

"That's uplifting", Sarena said quietly.

Garrett smiled and kissed her forehead.

Carmen took Tanya's hand as the members of the Egyptian coven started to leave.

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving", Amun said.

"And where will you go?" Edward asked them, "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want".

Garrett's grip on Sarena tightened.

"Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live", Edward said.

"The packs will fight", Jacob said standing up, "We've never been afraid of vampires".

"We will fight", Tanya said standing up with Carmen and Kate.

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule", Garrett said.

"If Garrett fights, so do I", Sarena said quietly.

"We will join you", Benjamin said.

"No", Amun said.

"I will do the right thing, Amun", Benjamin told him, "You may do as you please".

"We will stand with you", Senna said.

The Irish coven stood up and said, "So will we".

"That didn't take much", Vladimir said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that", Edward said.

"We'll see", Alistair said and left the room.

* * *

Garrett found Sarena in Edward's room later. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I'm scared", she said, "I've never ever had to fight for my life. I just don't want to die again. I already died once".

Garrett gathered her in his arms and said, "I would never let anything happen to you. I promise".

Sarena looked up at him and kissed him. Her kiss made him forget about the danger facing them. Her kiss proved to him what he had been thinking.

This girl was his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - I had someone ask me what Serena looked like and I'd have to say Elle Fanning (Dakota Fanning's little sister). I'm so glad you guys love Serena and Garrett. I really enjoy writing for them.**

* * *

The next morning, Kate came and found Garrett and Sarena.

"The Cullens are holding a meeting", she said, "Garrett, do you think I could talk to Sarena? Alone?"

"Sure", Garrett said. He kissed Sarena's forehead, before getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about yesterday", Kate said, "If we're going to win against the Volturi, we're going to need to get along".

"I forgive you, but stay away from Garrett", Sarena said.

"Don't worry. He's not really my type", Kate told her.

The two vampires made their way to the living room.

Serena walked over to Garrett and slipped under his arm. Serena loved the feeling of Garrett's arms around her.

He made her feel safe and protected.

Like nothing bad could happen to her while he was alive.

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves", Edward said.

"Too bad we don't all have your shield", Garrett said looking at Bella.

"Doesn't help me fight, though", Bella said.

"No, but you could help the rest of us, if you could project it", Tanya told her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean shield someone other than yourself", Tanya explained.

"Is that possible?" Belle asked.

"Gifts can be developed. Over time", Carlisle said.

"At first, mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body", Kate told Bella.

"How do you do it?" Bella asked her.

Kate sighed.

Bella grabbed Kate's hand and said, "Tell me".

"Ow", Kate said and the newborn let go of her.

They all went into the backyard, but they weren't alone.

Alistair was watching them from one of the trees.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What color it is. Now picture it expanding", Kate told Bella, "Will it to go beyond you".

Bella's shield only made it couple of inches, before going back.

"I think she needs something to motivate her", Kate said.

Edward stepped between the two.

"No", Bella said.

"It's all right, I can take it", Edward told her.

"He says that now", Garrett said remembering how both the Denali sisters had brought him to his knees.

"Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting", Emmett told her.

"Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet", Bella said as Kate shocked Edward.

Edward dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I said that I wasn't ready", Bella apologized.

Serena fought back a smile.

"Dude, you're not motivating her", Emmett said.

"You want to try?" Edward snapped at him.

Emmett held his hands up in surrender.

Bella's tried again and failed as Kate once again shocked Edward.

Only Kate held on longer this time.

"Kate", Bella snapped.

"You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?" Kate asked.

"That's enough, Kate", Serena snapped, "She's a child. If you shock her, who's to say you won't accidentally kill her? Do you want that on your hands?"

Garrett smiled. His little mate was slowly coming out of her shell and speaking her mind.

"I'm just trying to help her", Kate said.

"And you're going about it the wrong way", Serena said.

"Fine. This one's on full power", Kate said.

Edward looked at Bella.

This time Bella's shield worked.

Kate grabbed Edward's wrist.

Edward softly grunted in pain.

Kate let go and Bella's shield retracted.

"It's painful, but it's bearable", Edward told her.

Bella smiled and said, "Okay. We should go again".

"Emmett?" Edward asked him.

Emmett laughed nervously and said, "I'm good".

Edward looked at Garrett.

"I'd…better not", Garrett said petting Serena's hair.

But Serena wasn't paying attention to anyone. Her eyes were on Alistair in the trees. She hadn't touched him yet and she was curious.

He didn't seem to be very nice, but she was sure that if she knew his past, she'd understand why.

"Serena?" Garrett asked her.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"I asked you if you were hungry", he said.

She nodded and followed Garrett deeper into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N- We're starting to wind down. I won't be writing out the battle scene, since that was in Alice's head.**

* * *

When Garrett and Sarena returned from hunting, she went in search of Alistair. She found him in the attic.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"I was wondering…" she said.

"If you could touch me?" he asked, "I know what your power is, little vampire".

"I'm not little!" she snapped at him.

Alistair turned away from her.

"Hey!" she said and grabbed his wrist without thinking.

His life flashed before her eyes.

The betrayal, his time with the Volturi.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with his hand around her neck.

"Get off of her!" Garrett's voice yelled.

Sarena could hear and feel her neck breaking.

"Alistair!" Carlisle said, "Let her go!"

Alistair let go of Sarena and Garrett rushed to his mate' side.

"I'm sorry", Sarena said softly. She rubbed her throat as her bones popped back into place.

Alistair suddenly felt bad for hurting the young vampire. He understood what it meant to be a new vampire and exploring your powers.

Garrett helped his mate up and took her downstairs. "That was awfully irresponsible", he told her.

"He was the only one I hadn't touched yet", she said.

"You can't just go up to someone and grab them just because you're curious", he told her.

"You don't understand Garrett. You don't have any powers", she said.

He smoothed his hand over her hair and said, "Maybe when this is all over, we should stay here for a while and Carlisle can help you with your powers".

"And you won't leave me?" she asked him.

"I'd never leave you, Sarena", he said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in reassurance.

* * *

As the day drew closer, you could feel the tension in the Cullen home.

Sarena had been spending most of her time with Garrett.

Right now, they were lying in a clearing in the forest.

"Are you scared?" Sarena asked Garrett.

"Of what?" he asked.

"The Volturi, the possibility of dying again", Sarena said.

"It's just one more battle", he told her.

"And you've been in many", Sarena said, recalling the first time she met Garrett.

"When I went into those battles, it wasn't like I could die. I was already dead. But this time, I could potentially lose something", he said looking at her.

Sarena set her hand on his cheek and stroked his cheekbone with her thumb.

His red eyes would soon give way and become a beautiful amber color.

"I love you Garrett", she told him.

"I love you too, Sarena", he said.

The two stayed in the forest until the sun went down.

"So Christmas is coming up", Garrett said, "And it'll be my first and hopefully not last Christmas with you".

"And what did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"I was thinking we could go to Seattle and spend the day together", he said.

"It sounds perfect", she said kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

If I Die Young

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - Yay for a completely original chapter!**

* * *

Sarena and Garrett set out for Seattle the next day.

Jasper had been nice enough to let Garrett borrow his motorcycle.

Eleazar and Carmen had given Sarena a talk about being careful.

Garrett had traded in his normal clothes for some more casual and human looking clothes, plus brown contacts to hide his still red eyes. Garrett had been expecting Sarena to be excited about getting out of the house, but she was usually quiet. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine", she reassured him.

Garrett had a feeling she was lying, but said nothing as he climbed onto the motorcycle.

Sarena got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

The ride to Seattle was silent.

* * *

When they arrived in Seattle, they walked down the streets hand in hand.

Garrett thought Sarena looked cute all bundled up in her winter coat, despite not really needing one.

As they walked past a bulletin board in the park, Sarena stopped.

"What is it?" Garrett asked her.

She walked up to the board and scraped some of the frost off and saw what she was looking for.

A piece of paper that read: "Have you seen this girl?"

Below it there was a picture of herself.

Why had no one removed it? Even after 2 years?

Garrett wrapped his arms around the smaller vampire. "I had no idea", he said. Garrett knew what it felt like to be staring at something from your past. He visited his own gravestone every year.

She tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear as Garrett led her away from the bulletin board.

"Why don't we go Christmas shopping? That should cheer you up", he suggested.

* * *

When they entered the mall, they split up.

Sarena made her way to the bookstore. She had no idea what to get Garrett, so she was looking for inspiration in the history section. She was looking through books about the civil war when she heard a voice.

"Oh, Sarena would have loved this", a young female voice said.

She peaked through the books and saw her older sister with one of her friends.

"A vampire book? Really Kelly?" Madison asked her.

Kelly went silent.

"Kels, she's not coming back. Don't you think that after 2 years they would've found something?" Madison asked.

Kelly sighed. "I guess you're right", she said. She set the book down and turned to where Sarena was standing. Kelly pulled a book off the shelf and saw a flash of blonde. She quickly walked around the bookshelf, but saw no one there. When she turned back, the book was gone.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked her.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something", Kelly said.

Sarena quickly made her way to the check out where she ran into Garrett.

"Whoa", he said. He noticed the fear in Sarena's golden eyes. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Saw someone from my past. How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

"I watched you walk in", he said smiling sheepishly.

"I'll meet you outside", she told him. When she exited the bookstore with her purchase, Garrett turned to her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Actually, could we go one more place?" she asked him.

* * *

It was exactly how she remembered it.

Icicle lights hung from the drainage pipes and a large illuminated tree could be seen through the window.

Garrett noticed the longing in her stare. "Sarena, you can't", he told her.

"I just want to get a better look", she said. She let go of his hand and started to walk closer to the window, leaving footprints in the snow. She could see her family huddled around the fire as Christmas specials played on TV.

What she saw on mantle shocked her.

Her stocking.

They still hung it for her.

As she looked around the room, she noticed a small toddler.

He was looking at her with big blue eyes. His little hand was opening and closing.

She smiled and waved back at him. Sarena backed away the window as she heard, "Nicholas! What are you doing over there?"

_Nicholas. _It was a nice name.

"Come on Sarena", Garrett said.

In the morning, a package would be sitting on the doorstep and the footprints would be gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - Someone asked how Sarena was turned. Truth is, I literally just came up with it when I was writing the last chapter. It's explained here.**

* * *

Christmas was a few days later.

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob had gone over to Bella's father's house.

The Denali Coven, including Garrett, exchanged presents.

Sarena had given Garrett a book about American history.

"You _do _know that I could write a book about American history?" he said.

Sarena smiled and said, "I thought we could go through it and you could tell me all about it".

Garrett placed a kiss on her lips and said, "I like that idea". Garrett gifted Sarena with a locket.

"It's gorgeous, Garrett", she told him.

"I picked it up in an antique store", he said.

She reached for it, but Garrett grabbed her wrist.

"I thought you could use it when you practice your powers", he said, "I want you to be able to wear it without getting flashbacks".

"I'll try my hardest", she told him.

"I know you will", he said kissing her forehead.

"Sarena", Eleazar said, "Garrett mentioned you saw your family when you went to Seattle".

"It was very irresponsible and Garrett should have never allowed it", Carmen said.

"But I was careful!" Sarena insisted. She looked to Tanya and Kate for support, but they offered none. Sarena got up and made her way to the back porch.

Garrett followed her. He found her sitting on the steps staring out into the forest. "I'm sorry", he told her.

"It's not your fault", Sarena said.

"I shouldn't have said anything", Garrett said.

Sarena set her hand on his cheek and said, "I don't blame you. They were bound to find out somehow".

They were silent for a few moments until Garrett said, "Sarena, how…?"

Sarena sighed. "I knew this was coming", she said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", he told her.

"No, I know I need to", she said, "I was out shopping with my family. I wandered off and a man grabbed me. I tried to scream but he had a gun. He led me out to his van and threw me in the back. We drove for a while before I tried to escape. I threw open the van's back door and jumped out. I remember the pain I felt. I looked up and saw the van had stopped. I knew I had to get away so I started to run into the woods. It had just snowed and I had a flimsy jacket. I don't know how long I ran, but I eventually got tired. I hid in a hollowed out tree. The next thing I knew, I was in the Denali house".

"I'm sorry", Garrett said.

"I'm much happier now", she told him, "I was just lucky that vegetarian vampires found me or else I'd be…but I suppose it doesn't matter now. Bella should be thankful she gets to keep her family. I would do anything to be with my family again".

"But the Denali's are your family now", Garrett said.

"Sometimes", Sarena said, "Often, I feel like I don't fit in. Tanya, Irina, and Kate are all sisters and Eleazar has Carmen. I was just some random girl they saved from death. Maybe Coven life isn't for me".

"Then come with me. I could show you the world", he said.

"Where would we start?" Sarena asked him.

"Wherever you want to", he told her, "But before we do that, you need to do something".

"What?" she asked.

* * *

They stood in a graveyard.

"Garrett, I can't", Sarena told him.

"You have to. This is the only way you're going to let go of your past", he said.

They searched the gravestones, until Sarena stopped.

Seeing the words in stone made all the more real.

"_Sarena __Landenna, beloved daughter and sister_".

So that was it.

They thought she was dead.

She was legally pronounced dead. She didn't know why, but Sarena was suddenly filled with anger.

Garrett, who had his arms wrapped around her, could feel her body shaking. He held her tightly until she stopped. "Are you okay, now?" he asked her.

"I'm hungry", she told him.

Garrett led her out of the graveyard and into the woods.

The trip to the graveyard was never mentioned again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - I'm going to try finishing this story either this week or next week. I'm determined to knock out all my remaining in progress stories in the next few months.**

* * *

The night before the battle, everyone gathered in the mountains for a bonfire.

Jacob carried some wood over and dropped it on the ground.

Benjamin created flames on his fingers and threw them onto the wood, igniting it.

"That's what I'm talkin' about", Jacob said and sat down next to Benjamin and Tia, "A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories". Jacob looked over at the other vampires. "Or just standing there like frickin' statues", he said.

Garrett appeared next to the fire. "Name any American battle. I was there", Garrett said as Sarena came and sat on his lap.

"Little Bighorn", Jacob said.

Garrett chuckled and said, "I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first".

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own", Sarena said.

Garrett looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm good with history", Sarena told him, "Perks of my gift".

Liam and his coven appeared on one of the tree trunks. "If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish", Liam said.

"You lost the Eleven Years' War", Garrett reminded him.

"Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion", Garrett told them.

* * *

After a while, all the vampires were gathered around the bonfire.

"When we ruled, everything came to us", Vladimir told them, "Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints".

"We were honest about what we were", Stefan said.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were starting to petrify", Vladimir said.

"Petrify?" Sarena asked.

"Yes, little vampire", Vladimir said.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles", Stefan told them.

Sarena's small hands covered her mouth. "That's horrible", she breathed.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor", Vladimir said.

Sarena, who had heard enough, got up.

Garrett followed her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"These Volturi sound absolutely horrible", she said, "What chance do we stand against them?"

"It might not come to that. You heard Carlisle", Garrett said.

"Why do you have so much compassion for people you don't know?" Alistair asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Alistair…" Garrett growled.

"No, it's fine Garrett", she told him. Sarena walked over to the older vampire. "I know that you're older than most of us and you've seen a lot in your lifetime. There is evil in this world, but there are also good things like family, friendship, and love. The good in the world highly outweighs the bad", Sarena told him.

"You are far beyond your years, little vampire", Alistair said.

"I've learned a lot in these past few months", she said.

"No doubt it's from all the old vampires you've come in contact with", Alistair whispered to her.

Garrett growled.

"Down boy", Alistair told him, "If we don't meet again, little vampire, it's been a pleasure meeting you". Alistair disappeared back into the woods.

Garrett walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are amazing", he told her.

Sarena smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I wrote this one quickly so I could get it up tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - I hate this whole chapter, excluding the end, but here you go anyway. Not sure if this going to be the last chapter or not.**

* * *

The next morning, they stood in a snow covered field.

Sarena stood with her Coven with Garrett by her side.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere", Garrett told Sarena.

"I'll do the same", Sarena told him.

The Volturi appeared in the distance.

"The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!" Garrett said bouncing up and down, just itching for a fight.

Kate grabbed Tanya and Sarena's hands as she saw Irina.

The Black and Uley packs started howling as they came out of the woods.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner", he said.

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us", Aro said.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent", Carlisle told him, "No laws have been broken".

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools", Caius spat.

"She is not an Immortal!" Carlisle told them, "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks".

"Artifice!" Caius insisted.

Aro held up a hand and silenced him. "I will collect every facet of the truth", Aro said, "But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved". Aro held out his hand and stepped forward.

Edward approached Aro and Aro grabbed his hand, reading his memories.

Aro dropped Edward's hand and said, "I'd like to meet her".

Jacob growled and the three of them approached the Volturi, along with Emmett.

Everyone watched on in anticipation.

Renesmee placed her hand on Aro's cheek and then they rejoined the group.

"Bring the informer forward", Caius said.

Irina looked at her Coven mates.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked.

"I'm not sure", Irina told him, "She's changed. This child is bigger".

"Then your allegations were false", Caius said.

"The Cullens are innocent", Irina admitted, "I take full responsibility for my mistake". Irina looked over at her sisters and Belle and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

Dimitri lit a torch and Felix and another guard member grabbed Irina.

"Caius, no!" Edward yelled.

They broke Irina's arms off.

"Irina!" Tanya yelled. Her and Kate ran forward.

Garrett grabbed Kate and she shocked him as the guards tore Irina's head off.

"Blind them", Edward told Zafrina.

Kate and Tanya stopped struggling.

"Give me my sight back", Tanya growled.

"Tanya, this is what they want", Edward told her, "If you attack now, we'll all die".

Sarena paid no attention to her coven mates. Her eyes were locked on the blonde Volturi head.

He seemed so young and yet so old.

Zafrina released the two sisters and Garrett came over to Sarena and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jane looked at Edward and Edward dropped to the ground in pain.

Bella shielded him.

"It's working", Edward told her.

Jane stepped forward, but her twin Alec stopped her.

Alec started to release his power, but Aro stopped him.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here", Carlisle said.

"Agreed", Aro said, "But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative".

Caius smirked and looked over at Garrett and Sarena.

Garrett growled and tightened his grip on her.

"In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become", Aro said, "Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow".

Jasper and Alice came out of the woods and approached the Volturi.

They were stopped and only Alice was allowed through.

Aro took Alice's hand, reading her thoughts. He dropped her hand and looked over at the Covens.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat", Caius told Aro.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked.

"Of course. But that cannot be known", Caius told them.

"Actually it can", Edward said.

Two figures stepped forward.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil", Alice said.

"We have enough witnesses", Caius said.

"Let him speak, brother", Aro said.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal", the man explained.

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"150 years", he told her.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked him.

"I became full grown seven years after my birth", he said, "I have not changed since then".

"And your diet?" Aro asked.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either", he said.

"These children are much like us", Marcus said.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies", Caius said.

"Is that why you're so angry?" Sarena asked before she could stop herself.

Garrett grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth.

Aro placed a hand on Caius' shoulder and turned to his guard. "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today", Aro said.

Caius looked out at the Covens and his eyes stopped on the small blonde vampire. While the guard and the other heads sped off into the distance, Caius stayed. "Step forward, little vampire", he said.

Garrett let go of her and Sarena approached him.

"You have courage for one so young", he told her.

"You remind me of someone", she said, "May I touch you?"

Caius placed his hands in front of her and she grabbed them. Caius dropped to his knees and gasped.

"You were attacked by a werewolf. That's why you're always so angry", Sarena said.

"They're blood thirsty, dirty animals", Caius spat, stumbling to his feet.

"They're slaves to their instincts. Are we not the same? When you see a human, aren't you tempted to bite them? It's in our nature", she told him, "It's the same for them".

The Covens watched as Caius gave her a small smile and then disappeared.

Garrett walked up to her and said, "Who did he remind you of?"

"The man who kidnapped me", she told him.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I just had to include a moment with Caius, because Jamie Campbell Bower is one of my celeb crushes. **

**Was Caius the man who kidnapped her or did her kidnapper just look like him? You guys decide in your own minds.**

**Also, how would you like to see me wrap up this story?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

**A/N - This is it! The last chapter of this fic!**

* * *

Over the next few days, the vampires started leaving.

Pretty soon, only the Denali Coven was left.

"I'm sorry about Irina", Sarena told Tanya and Kate. She had never been particularly close with Irina.

"Thank you", Kate said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home?" Carmen asked her.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Without you, I wouldn't have this new life and I think it's time I finally started living it", she told them, looking up at Garrett.

Kate and Tanya hugged her.

"I hope you find what you're looking for", Tanya told her.

"Please come visit from time to time", Eleazar said as he hugged her.

"I'll…we'll try", Sarena said slipping her small hand into Garrett's.

In a second, the Denali Coven was gone, on their way back to Alaska.

"Are you okay?" Garrett asked her.

"It kinda hurts to see them go. I mean, they _were_ my family for two years", Sarena said.

"And it's not _really_ goodbye", Garrett told her.

Sarena nodded.

"So, where to now?" he asked her.

Sarena jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Where do you wanna go?" she asked him.

"Well, I hear New Orleans is a nice city for vampires and Mardi Gras is coming up…" Garrett told her.

"Sounds perfect", she said. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

*4 months later*

Sarena rolled over in bed, finding Garrett gone.

The sun had gone down, so she suspected he had gone out to find them breakfast.

She had surprisingly adapted well to feeding on willing humans. She had been opposed to it at first, but she and Garrett had come to an agreement.

He had spent the last few months feeding on animals, so she had to at least try it for it to be fair.

She never fed directly from them though.

Garrett would find the human, feed, then slit their wrists and let the blood drip into a thermos and bring it back to her.

Sarena had been fascinated by her eyes when they had returned to the ruby red color they had started out as.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Package for Mrs. Denali", the concierge said.

She smiled. She had chosen the last name to honor her adoptive family…and because Garrett couldn't remember his last name from when he was human. "Thank you. Leave it on the mat", she said. She heard him set the package down and walk away. She got up and opened the door a crack. She grabbed the package and shut the door. She set the package down on the bed and looked at the return address.

Volterra, Italy.

Sarena ripped open the package and found a velvet pouch and a letter. She opened the letter.

_My dearest Sarena, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I suspect you are wondering why I have sent you this. My dear Athendora has moved on and this piece was one of her favorites. Looking at it only causes me pain and sadness, so I have passed it onto you. As much as it pains me to live out the remainder of my immortal life alone, I hope this will bring you happiness and as a friend, I wish you only happiness and love._

_ Sincerely, Caius _

"What's that?" Garrett's voice asked Sarena, startling her.

She had been concentrating so much on the letter that she hadn't heard him come in. "A letter from Caius", she told him, "He also sent this". She held out the small velvet pouch to him. "I don't want to touch it just yet", Sarena said.

Garrett opened the pouch and pulled out a ruby studded hair comb.

Sarena gasped.

It was gorgeous.

Garrett stood behind her and gathered her hair up, securing it with the comb.

Garrett looked down at her and petted her hair. "It matches your eyes", he told her.

She smiled up at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving", Sarena said taking the thermos from him.

They made their way out onto the balcony.

Sarena stared down at the streets below, bustling with people. She thought back on the past year. She was thankful for all of it. She was thankful Bella had married Edward and had Renesmee, because without her she never would have met Garrett.

Even though he was centuries older than her, she loved him with all her heart.

Maybe that saying was right.

Only the good die young.


End file.
